


Prompt 4

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara vs. Beverly. I want Zane to see what it is like to have a mother that will actually protect and defend her child (Zane is Mara’s now) just because she loves him. Plus Earl and Harrison ought to be mightily entertained by the whole thing.</p><p>The Grady’s go to visit the Carter Garrett ranch. Mara wipes the floor with Beverly when she sees how his mother treats him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out on Facebook and Tumblr for prompts and these are the results

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea Ty.” Zane said as he was watching Ty dress.

“It is and you have put it off too many times. Your dad said so. It’s happening Zane.” Ty said pulling on his jeans and turning to look at Zane who was still stood there bollock naked.

“But…Ty…”

“No buts ok.” Ty walked the few steps, took Zane’s hands in his, and entwined their fingers. “Don’t get all nervous about one person Zane, everyone else couldn’t give a fuck.” Ty pressed a soft kiss to Zane’s lips.

Zane closed his eyes melting into the softness of the kiss. Ty was right as he mostly was. After all these years and all the shit that had gone by Ty had been the one to ask Zane to marry him and Zane after many attempts had finally said yes. So it had been Ty’s idea to get the Grady’s and Garrett’s together finally for the announcement of their engagement. The only downside to that was Zane’s mother.

“So get dressed while I go to the airport and pick Ma and Dad up.” Ty said pulling Zane out of the daydream, he had been in.

Zane nodded. “Don’t be too long though.” He said with a small smile.

“I won’t now go on go see your dad and sister.” Ty said lifting his hands and kissing the back of them as he let them go and turned to finish getting ready.

~*~

Harrison was sat in his favourite chair like he always was on a Sunday morning, reading the paper. Sadie was sitting playing with her dolls next to him, Annie was chatting with Mark on the sofa. Beverley was up in her office as she always dealing with some charity thing that she was helping to organise.

Zane pushed open the door.

“Uncle Z.” Sadie said her dolls forgotten as she ran over to him.

Zane scooped her up into a hug. 

Annie smiled as she looked over at her brother. It still amazed her at the huge change in him since he had met Tyler Grady. “Where’s Ty?”

Zane set Sadie back down as she skipped back to her dolls. “He is picking his folks up.”

“About time that we all met.” Harrison said as he folded his paper. “Morning son.”

“Dad.” Zane smiled as he scanned the room.

“She is upstairs don’t worry.” Annie said getting up and hugging her brother.

Zane actually sighed as he heard that his mother wasn’t in the room.

“Are you ok?” Annie asked as she had just felt Zane relax.

“I will be.” Zane said as he broke the hug.

“No I mean are you OKAY?”

“Oh oh I am fine, fit and healthy so is Ty.” Zane said as he got the meaning.

“Phew.” Annie said mock wiping her brow. 

Zane laughed and hugged his sister again. 

Harrison stood up. “We are going to have a nice light lunch. Ease the Grady’s into meeting us. Then they get to meet your mother at dinner.”

“Yeah well least they are meeting the important people first.” Zane said as he pulled his smokes out and pointed to the door behind him.

The people in the room just nodded.

Zane turned and headed back out, walking along the corridor to the front door and pulled it open. Stepping out into the Texan heat, he put his hat straight and lit a cigarette up.

~*~

Ty spotted his mom and dad and waved them over.

“Ty.” Mara said hugging her son. “You look good son.”

“Thanks Ma. Dad.” Ty said reaching out and hugging his dad. Since he had been outted by his grandfather Ty and is Dad hugged more and talked more. Which was good. It was healing the small tear that had been there. “Oh I got you something dad.” Ty said as he reached down, picked up the bag, and handed it to his dad.

Earl peeped inside and broke into a smile as he pulled the grey Stetson out. “Thank you son.”

“Zane helped me pick it out.” Ty said as he picked up their bags and then headed to the car.

“How is Zane?” Mara asked once they were in the car.

“Nervous as hell. He hardly slept last night.”

“Nervous for what?” Earl asked.

“You all know Zane and his mother don’t get on so well right?”

“Hmm.” Mara said.

“Well let’s just say last time we were here she didn’t exactly like that her son, her only son was in love and living with a man.”

“So she don’t like the fact her son is gay?” Earl said.

Ty nodded. “But his Dad and his sister and everyone else don’t care. To quote his dad when Zane told him. ‘Had me a gay bull once, had to put it down. Gay son don’t cost me nothing.’” Ty smiled.

Mara gave a soft laugh.

Earl even smiled to.

“Then he gave me a 1967 Shelby mustang as a welcome to the family present. Also for giving him back his son.” Ty said.

Mara dabbed at her eyes. “I like this Harrison Garrett already.”

Earl looked at his wife. “So do I.”

“He is a good man. But…well just be prepared for some crap from his mom.” Ty said as he reached the gates.

“Wow.” Mara said. 

“Yeah. I bagged me a rich boy.” Ty said with a wink as he got out to open the gates.

~*~

Zane had stayed out on the porch. Eyes fixed to the road that ran up to the house, watching for the dust trail that would let him know Ty was on his way. He was so lost in watching he was shocked when he felt a squeeze on his shoulder he reached for the gun.

“Whoa don’t shoot me little brother.” Annie said moving her hand.

“Sorry I didn’t hear you.”

“I came from Daddy’s study. You are on edge Z.”

“Annie, the Grady’s…they are like family. They are family to me. I never feel like I am shit on their shoes when I am around them not like with…” Zane looked up to where is mother would be.

“Hey…” Annie tapped his chest so he would look back down. “…I know they mean a lot about you. I have heard you talk about them. They are the family you should have had here.”

Zane nodded as he turned his head and saw the dust. “That’s them.” He said his heart beat fast all of a sudden.

“Breathe.” Annie said as she could see he was scared and nervous and she felt so sorry for him. There had been none of this when her parents had met Mark’s.

Ty pulled the car to a stop and his eyes fell on Zane stood watching them. He could tell by the way he was standing that any attempt from that morning to relax him had gone flying out the window.

“He looks tense.” Earl said as he looked at Zane and then whispered to his son.

“He always does when he is here, but not as bad as this. I hope his mother hasn’t said anything.” Ty said.

“She better not have.” Mara said as she got out the car and headed straight towards Zane and the woman with him who had to be Annie. 

Zane let a big breath out when he saw Mara and he snapped out of it and walked down the steps.   
“Hi.”

“Don’t you hi me.” Mara said as she pulled Zane into a hug.

Annie smiled, she liked this woman.

Zane hugged her back and smiled.

Ty got out and headed towards Zane, his father close behind him.

Mara broke the hug and cupped Zane’s face. “Now that’s better.” 

Zane smiled as he felt it just by having Ty there and now the Grady’s he felt Annie beside him. “Annie, this is Mara and Earl Grady. This is my sister Annie.”

“Nice to meet you.” Annie said as she smiled at Mara who then hugged her.

Zane just shrugged as he said hello to Earl.

“Mighty fine house your folks have here.”

“After lunch I can show you around if you like?” Zane said.

“I would like that.” Earl said as he pulled his hat off.

Ty winked at Zane as the front door opened.

“Come on don’t keep these folks out in the heat melting Z.” Harrison said.

Zane nodded and ushered them all in.

~*~

They were all sat chatting and eating the sandwiches and cakes, drinking the lemonade and iced tea. It was comfortable and Ty had noticed that Zane was laughing more sharing stories with his dad and Zane’s dad.

Mara was helping Sadie with her dolls dress as Annie chatted.

This is how it should be. Ty smiled and then he saw the change cross his lovers face and knew before he heard the voice.

“Well this is all cosy and nice.” Beverley said.

Sadie smiled up at her Gran and went back to watching Mrs Grady fix her doll.

“Zane.” 

Zane stood up as he looked at his mother. She wasn’t supposed to meet the Grady’s till dinner. “Mother.”

“You could have dressed right, look at you all filthy in those jeans and those boots.” Beverley tutted and turned her head.

Ty looked at Zane who gave a gentle shake of his head. Ty was dressed the same as Zane, so was Annie. His own dad had jeans on. What was Beverly getting at? 

“So what calls for this little get together?” Beverley asked as she sat down at the table, took a plate, and added a sandwich to it.

Zane looked at Ty, they had planned to tell the Grady’s and Garrett’s at the lunch and then his mother at dinner but his mother’s sudden appearance had blown those plans out the water. “Ty and I have some news.” Zane said his voice low and shaky.

Ty made to stand when his own father shook his head.

“What news?” Beverley didn’t even look up from what she was doing.

Zane took a drink of his iced tea, as he was aware all eyes were on him. “That we’re engaged.” Zane blurted out.

“Oh my.” Mara said with a huge grin on her face and she was up out of her chair and hugged Zane.

Ty stood up as Annie came over and said it was about damn time. Harrison shook his hand and congratulated him. As did his own father.

Harrison hugged his son and patted his back. Earl shook Zane’s hand when a voice was heard.

“Over my dead body will you marry a man.” 

All heads turned to look at Beverly.

“What?” Zane said.

Beverly finished her sandwich. “This charade has gone on long enough.”

“Charade?” Zane said balling his fist.

Ty was slowly moving towards Zane.

Beverly stood. “Yes, this thing with Mr Grady here.”

“Agent.” Annie said.

“Actually…” Ty went to correct her but the look from Zane stopped him.

“I have tolerated it enough, you are the last Garrett. You have a duty to carry the name of this family and not tarnish it with marrying that man.”

Mara stood watching and listening.

“Not this again.” Zane said.

“Yes this again. I don’t care what your father says or anything else. You need to stop this disgusting thing you are doing and find a nice girl and settle down”

“Mother….” Zane started to say.

“You calling my son a disgusting thing?” Mara said as she moved to Zane.

“What he is yes. It is not right a man with a man. Don’t tell me you don’t feel let down by him?” Beverly said.

“Far from it. I am proud of my boys. What they do, who they are. Have you stopped to take a look at how happy Zane is?”

Beverley looked at this woman. “He has a duty to his family.”

Mara shook her head. “I didn’t want to believe what I was told about you. But you really are a cold-hearted bitch when it comes to Zane. You have no idea the love those two have for each other. I have seen it first-hand. Never have I seen a love that strong. Those two are meant to be together. You are the one that disgusts people. Strutting around with your head held high looking down on people no matter what their sexuality. You’re a money person and don’t care about getting your hands dirty.” Mara spoke quietly as she knew there was a young child in the room.

Ty opened his mouth to say something to stop his mother when he heard his Harrison in his ear. “Let her speak.”

“How dare you come into my house and speak to me like that.”

“It’s about damn time someone did. I am not surprised Zane doesn’t like to come here if he has to deal with you. You have no respect for anyone unless it suits you or helps you gain the upper hand. Zane is my son; he has been since the day Beaumont brought him home. No wonder he looked so happy to be shown some love he didn’t get here…not from you. A son always looks up to his mother for love and you kept it from him. That is shocking.” Mara continued.

Harrison smiled as he reached into his pocket to for his cigars as he saw Annie slip out with Sadie. Harrison handed a cigar to Earl as they both leant against the fireplace.

“He is not…”

“Don’t you finish that sentence. Zane is one of my boys and he knows he is. I for one can’t wait to see them both marry. I will cry my eyes out with happiness knowing that both my boys are happy. You need to realise what you have in front of you.”

Beverly turned to look at Zane who was holding onto Ty’s hand. “I don’t condone what they are. It’s not right.”

“Loving someone isn’t right?” Mara said.

“No a man loving a man isn’t.”

“Love is love Mother.” Zane said.

Beverly shook her head. “Becky’s death did this to you.”

“No mother it didn’t. I felt something for a man before Becky died.” Zane said as he looked at Ty.

Ty smiled back knowing what he meant.

“No, you are just saying that. He has confused you, poisoned your mind.”

“No he did not.” Zane said as he stood tall looking at his mother. “You were content with watching me kill myself slowly with the drink and the drugs. When I did find a way to try and straighten myself out I did it by becoming cold and not giving a damn. I became you.”

Mara smiled as she watched Zane. This needed to happen and she glanced over at Earl and Harrison who were smoking and watching.

“How dare you. You were grieving and I knew you would be ok.”

“I wasn’t though mother. Not until I met Ty.” Zane squeezed his hand. “He set me on the right path. Told me to take the stick out my ass and you know what I am so glad he did. Because I never loved anyone….not even Becky the way I love Ty. I am marrying him and I don’t need your blessing. I have a family I love and adore. A mother who gives a damn about me. I have 2 fathers who give a damn. I don’t need anything from you. So go ahead try and cut me off. Disown me I don’t give a shit. I am disowning you.” Zane was shaking as he spoke the words he had wanted to say for years.

“Get out of my house. I will find a way to cut you off and cut you out of the will. He is only after the money you will have gotten.”

Mara stormed up and slapped Beverly. “Don’t you ever say that again. Ty doesn’t give a hoot about money. Never has. Boys I think we should leave.”

“No.” Harrison said. “The only person leaving here is Beverly.”

“Excuse me?” Beverly said looking at her husband holding her cheek.

“You heard me. I warned you after the last time. You have gone too far. I want you gone; I will have my lawyer draw up the papers.”

“Harrison.”

“Dad.” Zane said.

“No son this should have happened years ago.”

Mara looked at Ty, she went to speak, and Ty shook his head.

“Harrison surely we can talk about this?”

“No. Now if you will excuse us we have a family celebration to get on with.” Harrison waved her away.

Beverley glared at Zane and then stormed out.

“Oh I am sorry.” Mara said. “I didn’t want to…”

“Mara this wasn’t you. Far from it. Don’t worry Zane won’t be cut off. Beverly is the one who walks away from this with very little.” Harrison said with a smile. “But I must say this.”

Zane gulped as he watched his dad.

Harrison started to clap.

Mara blushed and Zane almost collapsed into Ty’s arms.

“No one aside from your son has put her in her place. All this here is mine and Zane’s thanks to my father. So shall we toast our son’s engagement?”

A woman appeared with champagne and two glassed of orange.

Ty took one and handed the other to Zane.

“To Ty and Zane.” Harrison said.

“Ty and Zane” everyone said.

Harrison went and shook Earl’s hand. “Now that was entertaining. I like your wife.”

“Wait till you meet my father.” Earl said with a smile.

The End.


	2. Prompt 4.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison gets to meet Chester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked out for Prompts and these are the results

It was a few months later that Harrison Garrett would get to meet one Chester Grady.

After the fiasco that had been Zane’s mother voicing how she truly felt about Ty and Zane being engaged. Now his mother and father were in the middle of a divorce. Which Zane had thought would a horrible battle but it wasn’t. It was being handled by lawyers. His dad had found people he could trust to help him run the ranch. Annie and Mark had moved back home to help. She could run her veterinary from the ranch. 

Harrison was having a purpose built veterinary for Annie on the ranch, as he knew that is who would be inheriting it. All was well.

Wedding plans weren’t going fast. They had both told their families it wasn’t going to be a short engagement they wanted to marry when they wanted to. 

After a long debate, they agreed to an engagement party to which family and friends would be invited to. This is why they were stood in a plush hotel ballroom in Austin Texas. Harrison said he would do the engagement party. To which Earl stated he and Mara would be doing the wedding to which a shocked Ty said did that make him the bride. That got a few laughs.

Chester had been able to make this trip as it states right at the start of this ramble he finally gets to meet Harrison Garrett.

~*~

Chester was sitting in one of the very soft chairs, still wasn’t as comfortable as his Rocking Chair back home when a man came over to him. Big guy, with a brown Stetson in his hand. It wasn’t a big black tie thing but he still had to wear his fancy clothes. It wasn’t until he saw the man’s eyes that he knew who he was. “You must be Zane’s father?”

“I am…Harrison is the name and I assume you are Ty’s grandfather Chester.” Harrison held his hand out.

Chester took the man’s hand and shook it. “I am. I have heard a lot about you from the boys.”

“All good I hope?”

“All good. I heard about what Mara did to you ex-wife.”

 

“I think most of the USA heard.” Harrison laughed as he sat in another chair.

“Never one for keeping her opinion to herself that one. One of the reasons my boy fell in love with her. She could keep a marine in check.”

“I don’t doubt it. Your Grandson is much the same as his mother.”

“He can be…can be a damn fool as well. Hiding who he was for all those damn years.”

Harrison nodded. “No one should have to hide who they are. I never once thought it was wrong for Zane to be in love with Ty. He has given me back the son I had lost years ago. Before Becky died.”

“I know what you mean. Ty ran off the marines, came back a different person. Then after he left, he seemed to just be drifting not knowing what to do with himself. Until Earl pushed him in the right direction.”

“You mean the FBI?”

Chester nodded as he lifted a hip flask to his lips. “Best thing that could have happened to him.”

“Beverly always wanted Z to study law, be a lawyer. Have a family settle on the ranch. But he resented it. He tried I will give him that but nothing made him as happy as the day he told us he was leaving to be a Federal Agent. I was proud and happy. But….well…”

“She wasn’t. Damn fool woman. It led him to where he is now. Happy, healthy and loved.” Chester said.

“Exactly. I am so proud of him, he laughs and smiles so much, it warms my heart as at one time I never thought he would.”

“You ever tell him any of this?” Chester asked as he looked to the wall next to him, he had been able to bring it but had to keep it out of sight.

“Not all of it.”

Chester than slapped the back of the man’s head. “You fool. You and Earl…”

Harrison felt his hat fall off his head. “Ow…what??”

“You both never tell your boys how happy and proud you are of them. It’s not gonna make you less of a man if you hug your son and tell him you love him and are proud. Makes you more of a one.”

Harrison stooped down to get his hat. “Yeah. You are right.”

“Course I am.” Chester sipped his flask again.

Harrison stood up and then headed over to his son.

Chester smiled as Harrison embraced Zane.

“Do I sense you meddling again Dad?” Earl said as he sat down.

“I don’t meddle. You see Ty?”

“Just left him with Emma and his friends. Never thought I’d see the day my boys are happy. Job done.” Earl said.

Chester laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Job done my ass.” Chester pushed up from the chair and grabbed his shovel. “The job of a father is never done.” Then he headed for the balcony.

The end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me a prompt. I will get to it so if it seems like ages since you gave me the prompt I havent forgotten.


End file.
